Whiteboards and other types of displays (e.g., tablet computer displays) are often used during brainstorming sessions and other types of in-person meetings to facilitate participant collaboration, provide instruction, and/or illustrate concepts being discussed during the meetings. For example, a group of engineers may each make annotations (e.g., text and/or drawings) on a whiteboard during a collaboration session in which the engineers have been tasked with coming up with a solution for a particular technical problem.
Unfortunately, once a collaboration session in which multiple participants have interacted with a single display (e.g., by performing various types of interaction events with respect to the display, such as writing on the display, drawing in the display, performing one or more touch gestures with respect to the display, etc.) has ended, it may be difficult to ascertain which participant performed each of the interaction events. For example, with reference to the example provided above, it may be difficult to ascertain which engineer came up with a particular idea described in one of the annotations written on the whiteboard.